The subject application relates to providing cloud-based print software services and submitting micro-payments such as word chains or the like on a per-usage basis. While the systems and methods described herein relate to cloud based print services and payment therefor, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may find application in other cloud-based software systems, other software service payment systems such as check card or debit card, PayPal™, etc., and/or other cloud-based payment systems.
Much of today's design of software solutions for print workflows (including cloud computing) requires sending data among various workflow task units that perform a certain task such as imposition, line thickening, color correction, etc. One problem with this approach is the large amount of data that needs to be sent around, which clogs networks and takes enormous time to transfer. Another problem relates to billing a user for downloaded software usage in an efficient manner.
One conventional approach involves a software vendor that sends a digitally signed message to the downloaded software, and the software verifies the signature. The protective part of the code controls the functionality of the software code enabling it to execute with “basic” or “extended” functionality as directed by the software vendor. Another approach relates to a micropayment mechanism that aggregates charges for printing and copying low cost documents and copyrighted material. Any advertisement material printed on the paper is used to subsidize the cost of printing. The user receives a statement on a regular basis and settles any outstanding debt using a standard payment mechanism.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and/or methods that facilitate cloud-based software service provisioning and micro-payment verification while overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.